supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Erinnerung bleibt
Die Erinnerung bleibt ist die achtzehnte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung GEHEIMNISSE UND LÜGEN – Sam und Dean untersuchen das Verschwinden einer Person in einer kleinen Stadt. Der Zeuge erzählt den Winchesters, dass der Angreifer den Kopf einer Ziege hatte. Sam und Dean sind sich nicht sicher, was sie glauben sollen, aber als der Zeuge verschwindet, erkennen sie, dass die Stadt ein dunkles Geheimnis verbirgt. Handlung Ein paar Jugendliche in Tomahawk, Wisconsin verbringen den Abend an einem Lagerfeuer. Da fast nur Paare dort sind, die knutschen, fühlt sich Jared Hayes ziemlich fehl am Platz. Er verabschiedet sich von seinem Freund Daryn, der lieber noch bleiben und den Paaren zusehen will und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Im Wald wird er plötzlich von einer Ziegenbockgestallt angegriffen. Daryn, der Jareds Hilferuf gehört hat und ihm hinterher gegangen ist, kommt zu spät und rennt aus Angst weg. Im Bunker versucht Dean ein weiteres Mal erfolglos Castiel zu erreichen. Sam erinnert seinen Bruder daran, dass der Engel nicht das erste Mal verschwunden ist ohne Bescheid zu sagen und er immer wohlbehalten zurückgekommen ist. Dean wechselt das Thema und fragt Sam, ob er irgendetwas neues über Dagon herausfinden konnte, aber der hat in all den Dämonenbüchern nichts Hilfreiches entdecken können. Sams Laptop informiert ihn darüber, dass er eine neue E-Mail von Mick hat. Er öffnet sie und findet Informationen zu dem Fall in Wisconsin. Jared wurde als vermisst gemeldet. Dort sind in der Vergangenheit schon oft Menschen verschwunden. Die Brüder sind sich einig, dass sie der Sache nachgehen wollen. Sam schickt Mick eine Bestätigungsmail, die jedoch Ketch erhält. Er hat den Winchesters den Fall zur Ablenkung zukommen lassen, um in Ruhe mit seinen Männern den Bunker zu durchsuchen und jedes Detail über die Brüder herauszufinden und den Colt zu suchen. Dabei stößt Ketch auf ein Bild von Mary und Dean, das er mitgehen lässt. Den Colt können sie jedoch nicht finden. Abschließend installiert er noch eine Wanze im Bunker. In Tomahawk sprechen Sam und Dean zunächst mit dem Sheriff, der irritiert darüber ist, dass sich das FBI für Jared interessiert. Nach einigem nachhaken erfahren sie, dass der Sheriff davon ausgeht, dass der Junge die Kleinstadt verlassen hat, um wo anders sein Glück zu suchen, weil er sich nicht um seinen kranken Vater kümmern wollte, der ihn in seiner Kindheit misshandelt hat. Nur zögerlich gibt er den Winchesters den Namen von Jareds Freund, den sie befragen wollen. Als sie Daryn aufsuchen, befindet er sich noch immer im Schockzustand und versucht es mit einem Joint zu verarbeiten. Der Junge, der in einem Fleischerbetrieb arbeitet, erzählt den beiden was er gesehen hat. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass das Monster Black Bill seinen Freund geholt hat. Später sitzen Sam und Dean in einem Diner. Sam hat bereits das Internet durchforstet und herausgefunden, dass dieser Black Bill ein lokales Ammenmärchen ist. Dean ist jedoch nicht bei der Sache, da er lieber mit der Kellnerin flirtet. Sam bittet ihn sich zu konzentrieren und fährt fort ihm von dem Monster zu erzählen. Der Name tauchte erstmals anfangs des 20. Jahrhunderts auf. Black Bill soll in den Wäldern leben und einen Ziegenkopf haben. Dies deckt sich mit dem was Daryn ihnen beschrieben hat. Dean überlässt Sam die weitere Recherche und wendet sich mit einem Anmachspruch an die Kellnerin, die seinem Bruder peinlich ist, bei der Frau jedoch Erfolg hat. Daryn wird bei seiner Schicht in der Fleischerei von seinem Chef Pete auf seine häufigen Verspätungen angesprochen. Er sollte Jareds Verschwinden nicht als Ausrede benutzen, um zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen. Daryn verspricht, das es nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen will, meint Pete noch zu ihm, dass er auch das Kiffen besser lassen sein sollte. Für die morgige Inspektion müsse alles einen guten Eindruck machen. Als Daryn nach der Arbeit nach Hause gehen will, wird auch er Opfer des Ziegenkopf-Wesens. Am nächsten Morgen wartet Sam schon im Diner als Dean mit seinem One-Night-Stand hereinkommt. Während sich Dean Sams Frühstück einverleibt, präsentiert der Jüngere ihm seine Theorie, dass sie es mit einem Satyr zu tun haben könnten. Dean will wissen wie Sams Plan aussieht. Dieser wollte eigentlich mit Daryn reden, doch dessen Mutter hat Sam erzählt, dass ihr Sohn gestern nicht von der Arbeit zurückgekommen ist. Nach dem Frühstück suchen die Brüder Pete auf, der schon alles für die Inspektion vorbereitet. Pete erklärt, dass Daryn heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist. Sam und Dean bohren nach und wollen wissen wann Pete ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Pete erzählt vom gestrigen Abend und den Vorbereitungen für die Inspektion. Sam wundert sich, dass es Probleme gibt, die Anlage macht einen sauberen Eindruck. Pete stimmt zu, gibt jedoch an, dass ihre Geräte veraltet sind. Während des Gesprächs erfahren die Winchesters, dass der Sheriff der Eigentümer der Fleischerei ist. Pete wird von dem Inspektor zu sich gerufen und überlässt die Jungs ihren Überlegungen. Ihnen kommt es sehr verdächtig vor, dass der Ort, an dem ihr Zeuge zu letzte gesehen wurde, dem Sheriff gehört. Sie gehen zu ihm um ihm ein paar weitere Fragen zu stellen. Sie sprechen ihn auf Black Bill an. Der Sheriff versucht es als Legende runter zu spielen. Als sie ihn auf die vielen verschwundenen Personen über die Jahre ansprechen, erklärt er dies mit den typischen Abwanderungen einer Kleinstadt. Daryns Sichtung von Black Bill schiebt der Sheriff auf dessen Drogen- und Alkoholkonsum. Er denkt, dass der Junge schon wiederauftauchen wird, wenn er seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hat. Sam und Dean verlassen das Gelände und fragen sich welche Verbindung es zwischen dem Sheriff und dem Ziegenmonster gibt. Daryn kommt in einem der Kühlhäuser der Schlachterei zu sich. Er steht auf und klopft an der Tür, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Doch er befindet sich in einem abgesperrten Bereich der Schlachterei. Auf der Suche nach einem anderen Ausgang entdeckt er die Leiche seines Freundes und wird dann erneut von dem Ziegenwesen angegriffen. Später wieder im Diner, besprechen die Brüder was sie in der Zwischenzeit Neues herausgefunden haben. Dean hat erfahren, dass alle vermissten Personen in der Schlachterei gearbeitet haben. Somit scheint es eine Verbindung von Black Bill zu der Fabrik oder der Familie der sie gehört, zu geben. Sam hat herausgefunden, dass sich die Stadt rund um die Schlachterei entwickelt hat. Der Firma ging es gut, bis vor ein paar Jahren der Sheriff damit begonnen hat den Familienbesitz nach und nach zu verkaufen. Jetzt seien nur noch die Schlachterei und das Familienanwesen übrig. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg das Anwesen unter die Lupe zu nehmen. In dem verlassenen Haus stoßen die beiden ziemlich schnell auf die mit mehreren Schlössern gesicherte Kellertür. Während sie sich im Keller umsehen, fährt der Sheriff vor dem Haus vor. In einem Kellerraum finden die Winchesters eine Art OP-Tisch und verschiedene Folterwerkzeuge. Der Sheriff entdeckt Sam und Dean in seinem Keller. Er erzählt ihnen, dass seine Familie einst den Opfergott Moloch an sich gebunden und in ihrem Keller festgehalten hätten und so an Wohlstand gerieten. Sie mussten ihm nur einmal im Jahr ein Opfer darbieten. Doch nach dem Tod seines Vaters habe der Sheriff mit dem Opfern aufgehört, in der Hoffnung Moloch aushungern zu können. Als Sam in den Käfig hinabsieht in dem der Gott sein sollte, stellt er jedoch fest, das Moloch verschwunden ist. Von oben ertönt plötzlich ein Geräusch. Dean geht mit dem Colt hoch, um nachzusehen. Während er nach der Quelle des Geräuschs in der oberen Etage sucht, findet er das Ziegenkostüm. Plötzlich wird er von Pete angegriffen und fällt über das Treppengeländer ins Erdgeschoss. Sam und der Sheriff eilen sofort die Kellertreppe hoch, doch Pete ist schneller und kann ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen und sie einsperren. Als die zwei sich schließlich befreien können, ist Pete mit dem bewusstlosen Dean bereits verschwunden. Auch den Colt hat Pete mitgenommen. Als Dean wieder zu sich kommt, ist er in der Schlachterei an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Pete erklärt, er sei der uneheliche Halbbruder des Sheriffs. Während Pete seine Geschichte erzählt, versucht Dean sich unauffällig zu befreien. Pete hat Moloch frei gelassen. Er hat ihn im Keller gefunden als er das Anwesen nach etwas durchsucht hat, dass er zu Geld machen kann. Der Gott hat ihm versprochen, ihn reich zu machen und all seine Probleme zu lösen. Er bräuchte nur wieder ein paar Opfer, um zu Kräften zu kommen. Daher habe Pete das Ziegenkostüm angezogen und Jared und Daryn als Opfer ausgesucht, weil die nach seiner Meinung eh niemand wirklich vermissen würde. Eigentlich sollte der Sheriff die nächste Mahlzeit sein, doch jetzt habe er auf Dean umdisponiert. Pete schiebt den Drehstuhl mit Dean in die Kühlkammer, in der Moloch sich bereits die anderen beiden Jungs geholt hat. Sofort beschleunigt Dean seine Bemühung sich zu befreien. Es gelingt ihm recht zügig, doch da Moloch gerade den letzten Happen von Daryn verspeist hat, läuft Dean die Zeit davon. Er bewaffnet sich mit einem Fleischerhaken. Sam und der Sheriff haben mittlerweile die Fleischerei erreicht und suchen nach Dean. Pete in seinem Ziegenkostüm beobachtet sie. Sam hört Geräusche aus der Kühlkammer und geht darauf zu. Doch dann springt Pete aus seinem Versteck und greift ihn an. Der Sheriff stürzt sich auf Pete und versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, mit der Sache aufzuhören. Pete kann das Blatt für sich wenden und zielt nun mit dem Colt auf seinen Bruder. Der zu Boden gegangene Sam erschießt Pete bevor er abdrücken kann. In der Kühlkammer startet Moloch seinen Angriff auf Dean. Er schlägt Deans Kopf gegen die Wand und dieser geht zu Boden. Bevor Moloch ihn jedoch töten kann, gelingt es Sam in die Kammer zu gelangen und den Gott mit dem Colt zu erschießen. Nachdem der Spuk ausgestanden ist, macht sich der Sheriff Vorwürfe und versichert, dass er sich um Petes Leiche kümmern wird. Es sei sein Erbe. Als Sam und Dean wieder im Bunker sind, genehmigen sie sich erst einmal ein Bier. Dean fragt sich, ob sie, wenn sie mal tot sein sollten, auch etwas hinterlassen würden. Sam sieht ihr Erbe in all den Menschen die sie gerettet haben, aber eines Tages wird die Erinnerung dieser Leute an sie verblassen, doch das sei okay, denn sie würden die Welt in einem besseren Zustand hinterlassen als sie sie vorgefunden hätten. Dean wundert sich, was wohl aus dem Bunker werden wird. Beide Brüder hoffen, dass ein anderer Jäger übernehmen wird. Dean kommt eine Idee. Er zückt sein Messer und ritzt seine Initialen in den Tisch. Dann übergibt er das Messer an Sam, der es ihm gleichtut. Dabei erinnern sich beide wie sie als Kinder ihre Initialen in den Impala geritzt haben. Als Sam sich bei Mick zurückmelden will, geht Ketch ran und erklärt, dass Mick nach London zurückbeordert wurde. Ab jetzt sollten sie sich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, wenn etwas ansteht. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet ist, kann Ketch über die Wanzen mithören, das Sam und Dean nicht viel davon halten, jetzt mit Ketch zu arbeiten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Arthur Ketch *Moloch Vorkommende Wesen *Heidnische Götter Musik *'Prohibition (4th Amendment)' von Bongzilla *'Music to Watch Girls By' von Tony Hatch *'Burgers and Fries' von Charley Pride Trivia *Sam und Dean stellen sich als Agents Stark und Martell vor. Das könnte eine Anspielung auf Game of Thrones sein, denn in der Serie gibt es die Familien Stark und Martell. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder SN12x18_1.jpg SN12x18_2.jpg SN12x18_3.jpg SN12x18_4.jpg SN12x18_5.jpg SN12x18_6.jpg SN12x18_7.jpg SN12x18_8.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig